Learn My Lesson
by CaitWinchesterConsultingNinja
Summary: AkuRoku songfic to "Learn My Lesson" by Daughtry... Axel and Roxas get into a pretty nasty fight with eachother. Each feels as though they can't live with out the other. AkuRoku. Kinda depressing at the start.


Learn My Lesson

A AkuRoku Song Fic

_Tonight the sunset means so much  
The one thing that you know you'll never touch_

The blonde sat there on the ledge of the Twilight Town clock tower, staring out at the burning red sunset. He slowly reached his hand out, as if he were going to hold that firey glowing orb in the palm of his hand. He knew all too well that he wouldn't be able to ever touch it, just admire it from a distance. God how it reminded him of Axel. He missed that redhead so much. Every night, the two would sit up here and eat sea-salt ice cream, watching the sun set over the horizon. But that didn't happen any more.

_Like the feeling, the real thing  
I reach out for that sweet dream  
But somehow the darkness wakes me up_

His dreams were just memories being played over and over in his mind. Axel wanted to go back to the blonde. But he knew it wasn't going to happen. It was just a dream. Every time he would get to feeling halfway decent, almost happy, the darkness came welling back up in his heart and dragged him beneathe the surface. Was he ever going to be happy again? No matter how hard he tried to fight the darkness in him, it always won, never letting him feel happiness.

_And I've felt this emptieness before  
But all the times that I've been broken  
I still run right back for more_

Roxas felt like he had before, when he first became part of the Organization. Empty. Nothing made him smile, nothing made him even speak. With out Axel, nothing was worth anything. This wasn't the first time that the two had fought this way. Yet every time they got into a fight, hurt eachother, Roxas always ran right back to the older teen. It didn't matter what they had fought about. He always ran right back to Axel.

_You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now  
You'd think that I'd somehow figure out  
That if you strike the match  
You're bound to feel the flames_

He tried so hard to not think about the blue-eyed boy he'd left at the clock tower. But he couldn't stop thinking about him. The two had fought so many times. Yet they always ended up back together. Then the cycle would start over. Axel couldn't count how many fights he and Roxas had gotten in to. He didn't want to remember, either. He just wanted to remember the good times, like how he felt when Roxas came back to him. He wished it would happen again, but he thought their relationship was over for real now. It'd been 9 days.

_You think that I'd learn the cost of love  
Paid that price long enough  
But still I drive myself right through the pain  
Yeah, well it turns out I haven't learned a thing_

The blonde wasn't ever going to stop running back to the emerald-eyed man. It wasn't going to happen. Though their love had caused him so much pain, the happiness and joy he felt by just simply being with Axel was worth it. He'd do anything to get back to being with the redhead. And once again, he was going to run to him.

_Somtimes I think I'm better off  
To turn out the lights and close up shop  
And give up the longing, believing in belonging  
Just hold down my head and take the loss_

His emerald eyes stared at the dark sky, droplets of water hitting his pale skin. He wasn't going to try to get Roxas back. Though it was what he wanted with all of his being, he didn't want to put the younger male through the pain again. It was better for him to just leave the boy alone. Just give up on him, for Roxas' sake.

_You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now  
You'd think that I'd somehow figure out  
That if you strike the match  
You're bound to feel the flame_

He refused to love anyone but Axel, though every one told him to forget about the man with the fire red hair. People always asked if he'd learned that the two weren't supposed to be if they were always getting into fights. The blonde denied it. Axel was his one and only. Axel was the ONLY one for him. Axel made him feel a fire in him that no one else was able to. The redhead lit the match in Roxas' heart and the flame it created was hundreds of times brighter and warmer than the sun.

_You'd think that I'd learn the cost of love  
Paid that price long enough  
But still I drive myself right through the pain  
Yeah, well it turns out I haven't learned a thing_

Axel stood in the rain. He felt like he'd never be able to smile again. Roxas took that with him when the two went their seperate ways. But that was the price he'd paid for wanting something better for the blonde teen. He didn't want to hurt the other male any more than he already had, and he didn't want to be hurt by seeing the other hurt. But it was too late to not be in pain. Just being away from Roxas was so painful, but Axel wasn't going to turn around for his sake. He figured that Roxas needed better that him.

_You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now  
You'd think that I'd somehow figure out  
That if you strike that match  
You're bound to feel the flame_

That was it. Roxas was at his limit. 10 days had passed since he and Axel had parted ways. He couldn't stand it any more. He'd always refuse to learn that he'd get hurt, over and over. The flame that Axel had lit in him refused to be extinguished. That fire of love was burning just as strong as ever. As he took one last look at the horizion, he ran off to find the one that he was drawn to.

_You'd think that I'd learn the cost of love  
Paid that price long enough  
But still I drive myself right through the pain  
Yeah, well it turns out I haven't learned a thing_

His red hair was soaked. The rain poured down around him. Droplets on his face ran down his cheeks. Were they just rain, or were they tears? He didn't know. He didn't much care either. With out Roxas was the worst way to live, if you could call it living at all. Deep down, he knew his decission had been the right one, but the pain it was causing him made Axel question his own sanity. Maybe he liked being hurt. It would make sense if he did. It would explain all the fights.

_You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now  
You'd think that I'd somehow figure out  
I haven't learned a thing  
I haven't learned, I haven't learned  
I haven't learned a thing_

Roxas ran through the rain, searching for the flaming redhead. He found him. "Axel!" He yelled. As the blonde ran towards him, Axel turned around, seeing Roxas running, and he put his hand up. "Roxas. Stop coming after me... I'm no good for you. I always end up hurting you. You need to find someone better." The redhead said, not making eye contact. "Axel! Shut up!" Roxas yelled, "You are the only one for me! Why do you think I keep coming back to you! When I'm not with you, I'm empty. I know we fight a lot, but for every hour we spend fighting, one second of us being happy, together, makes up for it. Axel, I need you. You make me feel things, things I can't explain. You say you're no good for me, but you don't realize that you're the best thing for me. Please. This thing we call life isn't worth living if you're not with me." Axel stood there frozen, wide eyed, then shifted his gaze to the blonde boy. He whispered softly "Roxas..." The blue-eyed boy looked like he was on the verge of tears, "Axel... I need you." he said quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the rain, "I love you, Axel." The blonde ran over to the still-standing man, throwing his thin arms around the taller man's neck. Axel's arms wrapped around the smaller male's waist after a moment, and he collapsed to the wet ground. "Roxas... I love you too." He whispered.

~End

* * *

So, I hope you liked it. I would really really really appreciate it if you'd vote in the poll on my profile. Lethal Cookie and I need info so we can work. So please, vote. :)

~K-chan Nishikawa


End file.
